fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryvius
Ryvius (リヴァイアス Rivaiasu) is an independent mage, known for her advanced application in the unique molding magic of Sound-Make. She is not affiliated with any particular guild of any form but rather, a cultist group revolving around the teachings of a century old mage who recieved recognition across Earthland for her outstanding feats of glory. Despite the fact that she is now the champion for Corrine, the one brought to bear arms should the cult ever be threatend, virtually nothing is known about her. Ryvius approached the cult as a nameless mage and, in mere months rose up the ranks to become the strongest member to have ever been part of the group. Large sections of her past remain a complete mystery, even to the cardinals of her cult, a fact that commonly suggests that she had lead another life in her past. Appearance Ryvius is a young female mage in her late 20s, with a slender figure, glasses, and red eyes. Ryvius' hair is white and definably long, trailing down well past her waist when kept to its own devices. Her fringe goes well into her face, stopping just above her nose and is commonly curved to the right, accompanied by bangs that frame her face on both sides. During the various moments as to when she adopts the persona of the "Knight of the Moon", Ryvius abandons her glasses and sets her hair free, keeping it as a mane trailing behind of her. Ryvius' attire consists primarily of the classic pirate-like coat, a long black coat with several gold buttons and made of leather. However, unlike most coats, Ryvius' contains an entire sheet of hidden steel inbetween the layers, acting not only as a ridiculous dead-weight, but also a layer of armour that has proven itself on numerous occasions, blocking or alternatively saving her life from various attacks over the course of its lifetime. Underneath the coat she wears black, fingerless gloves, a black blouse that displays a fair bit of cleavage, white jeans and thigh length, black boots that additionally carry a metal knee guard on each leg. When in the persona of the "Knight of the Moon", she instead has a far more cleaner, appropriate attire. Ryvius wears a full set of silver armour, each joint on her body layered with at least 2 sets of the same armour. She wears a green fitted shirt underneath, paired with a green banner marked with a black signia on it. Her helmet is a barbute with a green plume coming out of it. Her gloves also change into proper gloves, made of finely woven metal and completely covering her fingers. Personality Ryvius is a fiercely independent mage and a firm believer in the scriptures of Corrine, choosing to defend her beliefs so strongly that Ryvius was appointed the champion for the cult. Her indepencence extends so far as to the point where she has on various occasions, chosen to fight an army of hostile figures rather than wait for allies to come along. A bit of a loner, Ryvius stays away from any commonly social group and can often be seen sitting alone on a bench. In almost any situation, she is strongly suspicious of her surroundings, wary of any allies or terrain. However distrusting she appears though, she is not above acknowledging an individual's actions, having stated on a particular instance that she was indeed positively delighted that she had a particular mage as an ally instead of an opponent. From her childhood, Ryvius was known to be a fairly arrogant person, in some cases so confident in her own physical strength that she went to hit first, ask why you're hitting later. As a result of her supreme confidence and undeniably positive results in her own capabilities, both magically and physically, her distrust in allies soon tips over to hatred of them, observing them as worthless and dead-weights, the only exception to these views being those who have managed to outstandingly impress her. Ryvius naturally has a sharp wit and can always conjure good come-backs, often "incorporating" it into her battles, laughing or teasing them into making a blunder. Additionally, while she is, at the very least, intelligent, Ryvius holds her true moments of mental brilliance when pressured, primarily in combat. Her moments revolve around creating immensely complex tactics in the midst of a battle, often ending with either a finishing move or the opponent backing away from her. History Very rarely is it the instance when a Champion is chosen for the cult of Corrine, more so when there is practically nothing known about the individual at all. Prior to becoming a powerful guardian of an altar, Ryvius was a nameless soldier in Fiore, working for the military- the army of Fiore composed of individuals who were either incapable of casting magic or simply chose not to use it for offensive purposes. Equipped with a simple broadsword and placed underneath the command of the General, her swordsmanship magnificently blossomed underneath his tuition. During one particular skirmish, it was reported by several onlookers that Ryvius was involved in a heated argument with the General. Storming away, she would pack her belongings and set out, deserting the military in the midst of warfare. All records of her activities in the next 2 years would be practically non-existant, the only sources appearing in the form of rumours of a white haired female, whipping out justice for those who had been wronged. From a period of 2 years of obscurity, the former, nameless soldier of Fiore's military emerged once more as powerful mage, capable of magic on par with S-Class Mages. Having deserted the military in one of its skirmishes, not only was she wanted as a criminal, but also as an ex-member of the military, a powerful individual who additionally possessed secrets that would easily spell ruin in the event that they were ever leaked. Consistently hunted down across various regions, Ryvius came to a stop across one particular temple and, seeking aid, was accepted into the cult as a temporary member, simply to camouflage her, hide her from her pursuers. What was supposed to be a temporary shelter soon became a permanent home for Ryvius, exposed to the teachings of Corrine and convinced that this was indeed the path she wished to follow in her life, Ryvius accepted the role and was appointed as the strongest Champion of Corrine the cult had ever witnessed. Synopsis --->Insert Ash's Harry Houdini RP<--- Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Human